


To Keep Him Warm

by dreadgoddess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadgoddess/pseuds/dreadgoddess
Summary: Part 1 of 3





	To Keep Him Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestest friend and partner in crime. She knows who she is. 
> 
> Part 1/3 Larry Winter Drabble.

He closed his eyes and drew in a long deep breath.  


Fucking Christ.  


Every. Fucking. Time.  


Seven years and still…  


Astonishing.  


He shook his head in disbelief.  


The scent overwhelmed every facet of Louis’ body.  


A warmth overcame him, resonating in his chest, radiating out to his fingers and toes and settling profoundly all the way to his very core.  


He stepped out into the cold and tugged at the scarf, pulling it good and snug over his nose and mouth, only the shimmer of his eyes giving away the smile underneath.  


Another deliberately slow inhale.  


Yep…  


Every. Fucking. Time.


End file.
